New generation
by firebug1
Summary: A new generation of heros fight on a backwater planet caled Earth.


Texte Disclaimer: The Star Wars characters do not belong to me. 

Summary : A new generation of heros end up fighting for Earth. 

Rating: pg-13 for some violence, some sex and some bad language. 

Spoilers: the young jedi books, Vector Prime, the Heir to the empire trilogy, Darkforces and the original movie trilogie. 

Timeline: a few decades in the futur. 

Time is painful and cruel, many people said that, but until then Anakin Solo, Tahiri and Zekk could not realy understand it. 

Relatives and friends had died, their hair was now grey, some of their physical abilities had diminished, age was starting to ravage them. 

Anakin was now the master of the jedi order, as promised Zekk had become a bounty hunter much greater than Boba Fett, Tahiri was a jedi master and Anakin's wife. 

Tahiri wondered what her family would think of her if they could see her now, both her human biological family and the sand people tribe that had raised her, for she eventualy became quite proven both by sandpeople and jedi standarts. 

She also wondered what Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Lando Calrissian, Tionne and Wedge Antilles would al think, unfortunately they al had a tragic death many years ago. 

They were murdered in cold blood after the Yuuzhan Vong War was over, by people that owned them their lives. 

« History can have such a sens of irony!» Everyone had thought, the Yuuzhan Vong had accepted peace more easily than some humans, like the ones that killed such great heros in one night. 

But, the ironic fact that was angering everyone the most was that were many powerful people with superb technology had failed, a few insignificant loosers with projectile shooting small automatic weapons had succeeded! 

The determining factor had been simply that the assassins were trusted people close to their victims, war heros and popular figures that always seemed incapable of such things, even in the eyes of the wisest, most force-sensitive people. 

Underestimating the madness caused by war time horrors was a terrible mistake, friends had turned into psychopatic enemies overnight. 

Jaina and Jacen had replaced their mother and uncle as emissaries to the noghri, a new president was elected and a few jedi knights took over the academy and the order in general until Anakin was declared the new jedi master. 

Nevertheless people can never be replaced, it is that knowledge and feeling that had lead a young ,angry Luke Skywalker to his fight against the Empire many decades ago. 

Tahiri'thoughts were interrupted when a alarm rang, Zekk informed them that they had reached their destination, they jumped back to normal space. 

Anakin was the first to speak «This is the lead ship, place yourselves in a single file with a good distance between each other, we will enter the wormhole in a instant!». 

« I hope this is worth the trouble!»He said out loud. 

The fleet laughed al at once,Anakin realised he had left the comlink open. 

A few weeks ago, everyone force-sensitive in the galaxy felt a disturbance in the force. 

The disturbance was retraced to that wormhole that had just been discovered, and to wathever was on the other side. 

At first no one knew what to do , but a physician had the theory that stable wormholes could be used if the ships using it avoided being beside each other or close to each other . 

The force seemed to indicate that the wormhole was stable, so they decided to lead a expedition to the other side. 

After a short, but unpleasant ride, the fleet came out with many members of the personnel using barf bags . 

« Fuck!, why couldn't anybody predicted that wormholes would get people so fuckin sick!?» Tahiri said out loud, her bad language not being noticed by the equaly sick staff. 

Than a alarm rang, it was the computer warning them of something important being detected, Zekk asked the computer what it was . 

«There is a inhabited planet just ahead , we are well within visual range sir.» 

«Good, send a scout probe and give me a verbal report in 8 hours.» 

The next hours was used to prepare for first contact protocol, every person on board was decontaminated and received several vaccines. 

Anakin had demended that first contact would be established in a more civilised manner than last time, the previous visit to a newly discoved species ended up with a massacre , and by hate that would take generations to eliminate. 

But trigger-happy security personnel was not his main problem, the worst part would be to keep the various cultures represented on board in order. 

In addition to the Second Republic( The republic is no longer considered new.), their was former enemies of the republic. 

The SSi-Ruu and the Yuuzhan Vong had revolutions during the last few years and desperatly needed allies, and their Anakin's protegées. 

He had picked up two very special young women on a backwater planet a few years ago, one was a human/Yuuzhan Vong hybrid that was the result of a gang rape, the other was a outcasted chiss who was the grand daughter of the notorious Thrawn. 

Both women were the last surviving members of their families, and were desperatly in need for help, so Anakin sheltered them and hired them as assistants for diplomatic relations.(He was secretly a little timid where diplomacy was concerned.) 

When the day was over, Anakin was in his ceremonial jedi robe and the military personnel were in parade uniforms. 

As for his two assistants Aderaan the hybrid and Sheeliaa the chiss were in expensive suits they were only wearing for formal meetings. 

«Why are we not yet receiving transmitions?, we detected satelites and a space station.» A guard asked. 

«We will see that in a instant, we are receiving a report right now.» Anakin answered. 

The computer gave a brief report that most people onboard the fleet's command ship did not liked at al. 

« A medium gravity planet with a atmosphere similar to that of human populated planet, mostly covered by its oceans, climatic conditions favorable to humans, no apparent environmental hazards.» 

Anakin said «So far so good!» 

The computer continued, «No modern technology, no interstellar travel capacity, evidences of numerous recent conflicts, apparently poor regions, recent disasters identified, riots in 12 cities, low hygiene standart in at least a hundred country, no apparent contacts with other civilisations.» 

«Shit!» A dozen voices said at once. 

Officer cadet Henry MacArthur was doing some late night paper work, he had been punished for being «unrespectful» toward a superior when he had told him that he had almost killed everyone with his riot control methods. 

That was keeping his mind busy for two days, but today everyone noticed the light in the sky, and the international space station had sent reports of objects coming out of the light, so everyone had concentration problems , to say the least. 

He decided to put down his pen and closed his eyes to think hard about the current situation. 

The governement did not censored or denied what was happening , since the station was already broadcasting images of space when the phenomenon occured, besides there is no point in hidding what everybody can see on Earth . 

His problem was with the fact that the official version of things talked about «unidentified objects», he had seen the images on tv and it was obviously ships exiting a wormhole, the turrets that looked like missile turrets and guns identified them as warships to, which was no good. 

Everyone was preparing for the worst, except him, his superiors would not even let him contact his family. 

He was relieved when a mp officer told him he was needed urgently in the general's office. 

A conversation that he remembered al his life occured during the next minutes, there was both some good and some bad news. 

Learning that the captain who placed him in his position had a heart attack when he saw the ships was good news, but learning that their was a emergency situation in a airforce base and that he was among those chosen to reinforce security in that base was not good news. 

The general told him that it had something to do with the alien ships, and that the rest was confidential. 

MacArthur was tired and nervous when he enterred the ai force base, obviously something was wrong and he did not liked at al the way the airforce security staff were looking at him and the rest of the ground troops. 

Rangers are among the best soldiers the us army got, but the air force always considered itself vastly superior to the rest of the military, so when his truck received clearence to enter the base, he was one of the soldiers who gave the guards the finger, the guards were angry but noticed the superior fire power the rangers had with them and said nothing. 

After the soldiers left the trucks, a officer in a navy uniform explained that the aliens had made contact and asked to come down to Earth in small groups in many countries, and that the base was chosen for contact since it was safer than civilian ground. 

The surprise the news caused to the soldiers and staff of the base was undescriptible, and things were handled in a paranoid manner for the next few hours. 

Al the reporters who were invited for the event complained about a paranoid security protocol, not least because of the strip and body cavity searchings. 

Henry MacArthur was sweating, he had tremendous fire power and body armour by terran standarts, but if there is a confrontation with the aliens it would be pathetic against their technology. 

Tension was not helped by the fact that no one had a nbc suit, so if dangerous chemicals, diseases or radiation were to be leeked, everyone in the base would die. 

Suddenly the sky was bright with objects entering the atmospere and going in multiple directions. 

« Beautiful and scary at once!» A officer said. 

Three ships came down, it looked to the terrans like a shuttle and two fighters, al three with bright emblemas on the wings. 

A few people came out of the shuttle but the fighters kept hovering in place above the ground beside the shuttle. 

Henry inspected the aliens, they were humanoid, in facts five of them looked human, a pair of beautiful alien women carrying brief cases and dressed in luxurious looking suits were the only ones who did no looked like human replicas. 

Two of the human-looking aliens had a little body armour above their clothes and had what looked like laser rifles and what was obviously sidearms, «Security staff.» he thought to himself. 

Something or someone else came out of the shuttle, a pair of robots, one humanoid and golden, the other wheeled, tubular, with a round top and blue and white coloured. 

The droids spoke to each other in a language of electronic clicks and beeps. 

A group of representatives came forward and greeted the aliens, everyone was surprised when the golden droid returned the greeting. 

His voice was human, he spoke in english, and worst, he had a british accent! 

«Greetings!, iam Cp3po, protocol droid and expert in over 6000000 languages and forms of communication, on behalf of Anakin Solo at my left, the Second Galacti republic and its allies i would like to thank you for attending this first contact meeting and wish you good luck with the negotiations to come during the next mounths.» 

Than 3po presented the rest of the delegation, including the two guards and his droid comrad. 

Henry and his comrads pais close attention, but it was mostly the two young women that got their attention, these two were quite sexy, elegant, friendly looking and exotic. 

It was mostly Sheeliaa that got Henry's eyes set on her, he thought that she looked like a blue skin, red glowing eyed version of Emma Shapplin(a popular french opera singer), and that their was something elegant with her movment. 

As if she could read minds, she realised that everyone considered her beautiful and her face curved into a smile. 

However , things soon got ugly, the base was not guarded only by people favorable to the aliens that came only with good intentions. 

A group of fanatical security guards came behind the soldiers and told them to drop their weapons, the soldiers were about to obei when Anakin detected the treath and reacted in a split second. 

A quick, simple hand gesture from him sent the attackers flying backward, although surprsised, the soldiers reacted in time and shot another groups of attackers who were about to shoot the delegates. 

The entire base erupted into chaos, fire and violence as many fanatics came to attack, even some of the reporters known for their radical propaganda were given sidearms and were now attacking the other reporters. 

In a split second the delegation got down, Tahiri, Anakin, and Zekk pulled both their light sabers and their blasters out and began fighting while using the force to protect others and fight the enemy in ways that seemed supernatural to the terrans that saw it. 

Both their guards were carefuly shooting down attackers who would dare aim their weapons at their masters, or get to close. 

Sheeliaa and Aderaan were shooting with handblasters while using comlinks on their wrists to demand reinforcments. 

The two fighters took the air and started straffing enemies who were coming from outside the base and were attacking the loyal security guards. 

Henry MacArthur was unloadind his M240 squad machine gun at a group of idiots who stayed close to each other and up straight while charging against a machinegun. 

Another ranger blasted a light apc with a 84 mm recoilless anti-tank gun. 

Rockets were destroying the light armoured vehicles the attackers had, a few flamethrowers were roasting dozens of hostile fanatics, bones and organs were demolished by deformed bullets that had just pierced body armour, etc. 

The reaper sure appreciated the symphony of death being played to him, it was a massacre on al sides. 

Attackers stupid enough to stay far away from innocent bystanders and to stay in the open were blased by the two fighters above the base, but for every normal terran their was five fanatical lunatics, and half these dorks had support weapons. 

General Anderson, the leader of the attack was horrified when he saw what the aliens could do, even in movies like The Matrix and Universal Soldiers nobody was half as superhuman as the trio with what looked to him like energy swords. 

He did not like the effectivness of the two fighters that had killed half his people, he turned on his radio and asked for reinforcments, he could count on the loyalty of his soldiers near the base. 

The fleet in orbit around Earth sent a trio of fighters and shuttles containing dozens of the new mark 2 dark troopers. 

Henry fired every single shot he had and still they came, he grabed weapons from casulties and continued the fight, but they were being overwhelmed , both alien guards were dead, the two assistants and the three jedi had their blasters empty, light sabers and terran weapons continued the fight, it was a desperate fight. 

Suddenly more ships came , their weapons blazing, it was a spectacular reversal of the situation. 

Five shuttles dropped two platoons of darktroopers, and fired various weapons at the attackers. 

Thousands of other fanatics came , they were stopped by the alien weapons. 

A pilot in a flight suit came to the three jedi and asked them the frequency of the fighters, explaining that the fanatics were preventing the pilots from reaching their planes. 

So one of the fighters cleared the way for them, when the aircrafts took the air it was a huge massacre. 

Hostile planes tried to come and were blasted by both the terran and alien pilots. 

Soon it was over , the base was secured, al attackers dead. 

A few days later, Henry MacArthur was in a hospital ship, the medical staff were the first one to die, so the Republic had to take care of the wounded. 

He found it strange that it was droids taking care of him, although it was not as if he did not appreciate their help. 

Reports were broadcasted on every news channel, at every place where republican personnel had stopped, violence had occured. 

Al three of the jedi and their two droids were intact, but everyone else in the delegations was either dead or wounded. 

During the days that followed life was hell, reporters were brought on board, and had to be kicked out when they asked tendencious questions. 

Henry was reading the informations he had asked about the other species, the common modern technology, and the history of the republic. 

After a while he decided to get up and take a shower, for the first time he decided to look at the patients in the other rooms after he took the shower. 

In the room next to his was a person he was realy happy to see: Sheeliaa. 

Sheeliaa was sleeping, so Henry came closer to have a look at her beautiful body. 

Man did he liked looking at her!, he would give anything to be able to be in bed with her. 

Just as he was about to leave a beautiful voice came from behind. 

« You are not about to leave so soon?, are you?» 

He turned and was about to say something when she continued speaking to him with a big smile and a pleasant look on her face. 

« You are quite transparent, the first time you saw me you liked me, why could you not say it earlier?» 

He did not answer and looked embarassed. 

«Feeling timid are you?, or is it the language programs that were downloaded in our brains that confuse you?» 

He still looked embarassed and was about to leave when she said something to him that pleased and surprised him. 

«Wait! , i want you to stay!» 

He got closer to her bed and she asked him a questio. 

«When is the medic droid coming to see you today.» 

«In five hours.» 

«Me to!» 

Just as he was about to ask she grabed him and brought him in bed where they had two hours of love together. 

«I thought your people were considered cold!» 

«In public!» 

It took a very long shower to wash the mess they did to themselves. 

A few days later they were released from the hospital and decided to continue their relatioship wether people would approve or not. 

Sheelia was now pregnant and enjoying it. 

It is unfortunate that some people had a much less enviable life in the mounths that followed. 

Aderaan was working late in her office one day and was interrupted by a very nervous private. 

«Madam!, There has been more heinous crimes today!» 

He showed her some recorded images of the crimes, she recognised the same hate that had lead to the killing of more than half the Solo/Skywalker family, to countless conflicts and to the rape of her mother. 

The combined human/Yuuzhan Vong rage inside her reached its peek. 

«Have the fleet ready for a landing!, and prepare some walkers! 

She screamed in her mind «you will die for this bastards !» 

Yes , the retaliation against the lynch mobs was quite brutal and the beginning of a long series of diplomatic problems. 

THE END? 


End file.
